


Caught In A Landslide

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Capture, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Omorashi, Rape, Roger is a good friend, Sadness, Wetting, kind of?, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: John is captured by a fan, and things happen to him that hurt him not only physically, but mentally as well. Roger helps him.





	Caught In A Landslide

“It’s almost lunch, Deacy,” came an excited voice as a girl skipped into the room. John was tied to a chair, his eyes drooping. He didn’t respond. “What do you want? A sandwich? Lasagna?”

“A loo,” he mumbled. The girl sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll let you go after lunch.” She proceeded to smile. 

“Sandwich.”

“Fantastic!” And she started leaving, but John stopped her. 

“Can I call my friends?”

“Nope.”

John sighed to himself, just wanting to leave. This girl was a super fan and thought it necessary to hold him hostage to meet the rest of the band. What she hadn’t thought through was that it would also put her on all of their bad sides. 

He felt a dull ache begin in his lower abdomen, and after what seemed about thirty minutes, the girl wasn’t back. 

And then she walked in with someone very familiar. 

“Here ya go, Rog. You can stay in here with your friend.” The blonde shamefully looked down. 

“Sorry, John,” he whined. “I came here to save you, but, uh, that didn’t work out too well, did it?”

John clenched his jaw. “Thanks for trying,” he replied. Roger was silent as he was tied to his chair. 

“How are you doing?” he finally asked. 

“My bladder is about to explode, but other than that, I’m great.”

“Oh right! I said you could go after lunch!”

“When’s lunch again?”

“Well, I could always let you go before lunch.”

“Please.”

She smiled and left Roger to go to John. “And you really have to?” He nodded. But when she started undoing his pants, he started protesting. 

“Stop. Stop. I don’t have to anymore. Stop.” Roger only watched as his friend struggled against the girl. “Stop it!”

“You said you had to.” And she pulled him out of his pants, kneeling down in front of him. She took him into her mouth and smiled. 

He struggled, but she kept sucking. And eventually, he let out a bit into her mouth. 

“Let me go! Let go of me!” Still, Roger said nothing. John was crying. “Stop it! Please!” The girl stopped. 

“Is that all you have for right now?” John nodded, wanting the girl to leave him alone. She shoved him back into his pants and slipped away. 

“John…”

John just cried. 

“I’m so sorry, Roger.”

“Are you okay?”

He shook his head, but still said “I’m fine.”

“It’s okay if you’re not. She—“

“I said I’m fine. Stop talking about it.” Roger shushed himself. 

After a few minutes, though, John spoke again.

“Roger?”

“Yeah?”

“I still have to go.”

“They’ll be here soon.”

“Alright.”

Another ten minutes went by, and John’s bladder was a bit too full. He tried to let a little bit out, but more than that came out. He gasped…. And then he let go. A soft hiss and quiet patter of his urine hitting the floor told Roger what was happening. Not to mention the smell. He waited about a minute.

“You okay?” he asked his friend.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

The girl came back and immediately noticed his wet pants.

“Deacy!” she exclaimed a bit more angry than Roger had expected. He jumped in his seat, suddenly becoming aware of his own need to urinate. “You peed yourself! You told me you didn’t have to go!”

“Sorry.” His voice was quiet.

The girl stormed out of the room, but was back within seconds. She had a mop in her hands. They both thought she was going to clean the floor, but she didn’t.

She sped over to John and lifted the broom up in the air, coming down to strike John in the head. He groaned.

“John! Leave him alone!” Roger started pulling on the rope tying him to the chair, but fell back against it exhausted. It was tied not only around his wrists and ankles, but also his abdomen and chest.

The girl hit John again. “You can’t disobey me!” she screamed three inches from his face. Roger saw that he was fighting back tears. And that blood was gushing out of his head into his hair.

And the girl left again.

“John, are you okay?” John shook his head.

“Rog, my head…”

“I know. Just, oh, god. Why aren’t they here yet?”

Roger then heard sobs.

“It hurts. It hurts so bad.”

“Oh, John. It’s alright. You’re gonna be alright. They said if I wasn’t back within the hour, they’d come find us. I promise they’ll be here soon.”

“Okay.”

“I have to take a leak,” Roger finally said out loud.

“I wouldn’t say that too loud,” John said, smiling a bit. Roger didn’t find it too funny.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m alright.”

Another half hour, and Roger was squirming. John was almost asleep, but Roger had been trying to keep awake in case he a concussion or something. It was then Brian and Freddie ran into the room.

“Better make this rescue quick,” said Freddie. “There’s an unconscious girl upstairs, and I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”

Brian saw the condition of John and ran over to untie him. Freddie got Roger, who ran off to the corner of the room when he was untied. He peed, but they didn’t look over at him. They were too focused on John.

“His head’s bleeding,” Brian pointed out as he helped John up, his arm wrapped around John’s back. Roger finished and came over to them.

“That girl hit him with a mop. Twice.” Roger helped Brian walk John out of the house, and Freddie opened the car doors for them.

 

***

 

That night, John had been cleaned up, changed, and checked for a concussion. He was alright, but still lying down in his bed in his room. He couldn’t quite sleep, though.

Roger came to see him, sitting down on his bed. John sat up.

“Hey. Er, how are you doing?”

“I’m alright. My head hurts a little bit, but I’ll be fine.”

“That’s good.” Roger pushed his hair out of his face. “How about emotionally?”

John looked away and shrugged. Roger could tell something was wrong, but he didn’t want to bother him.

“Do you want me to leave?” He shrugged, but when he looked up at Roger, his eyes were bright red, making his green eyes stand out against his face.

“I don’t know why I feel like this.” Roger hugged him.

“It’s okay, John. Things happened to you that shouldn’t happen to anyone. It may take some time to get over it.” That’s when John just cried. He let all of his emotions get the better of him as he leaned against Roger.

“I don’t know what to do, Roger.”

“You don’t have to do anything. Just rest.”

John cried some more. “Thank you. For everything.” Roger smiled.

“You’re very welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests on this series for Queen (band).


End file.
